


Let's Play in the Forest While the Wolf is Not Around

by 11_RedQueen_04



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, It's All Fun and Games Until Ice Gets Mad, Jealousy, M/M, Maverick is too innocent for this, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_RedQueen_04/pseuds/11_RedQueen_04
Summary: Basically, Slider, Hollywood, and Wolfman make a bet about who can make Iceman the most mad by flirting with Maverick. Ice is seriously considering homicide and poor Maverick is unaware of everything.
Relationships: Rick "Hollywood" Neven/Leonard "Wolfman" Wolfe, Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Let's Play in the Forest While the Wolf is Not Around

Thomas Kazansky, callsign Iceman, has never been a possessive man. He is all about composure and self-discipline, an advocate for all things calm. It was why he had received his callsign and the motto **_'ice-cold, no mistakes'_** that accompanies it. Every action and every word is always carefully planned out, with all the various outcomes classically analyzed.

In more basic terms -which he always tends to scowl at- he's an ice cold prick with a stick up his ass. Or at least that's how Maverick described him two years, five months, and thirteen days ago. When he had gotten drunk out of his mind and then proceeded to present a surprisingly well orchestrated speech composed of everything he detested about the blond. Before kissing Ice square on the lips and puking on his pristine shoes just as Ice was about to respond. Maverick had passed out afterwards and Ice had been obligated to take care of the intoxicated shorter pilot.

To this day, Ice still battles a smile when he thinks of that memory. It melts him just a little, but he sure as hell is not going to share that with anyone.

Speaking of melting, Ice is feeling pretty liquid right now. And it isn't due to love, no. But to anger. Red, hot anger.

He watches through slitted eyes as Slider leans on Maverick, slinging his arm around him as he sways them drunkenly and offbeat to some song Ice is too mad to pay attention to. Maverick laughs loudly at something Slider whispers to him, his neck and cheeks gaining a pretty shade of red.

Ice's grip on his plastic knife tightens.

The taller male whispers something to Hollywood, who's in charge of the music, and then winks in Mav's way. He grabs a mic and strides over to Mav, humming softly.

"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips." He begins.

Ice can feel the steam blowing out of his ears. He puts California's murder laws on the back of his mind, under 'Urgent' and 'Must Research'.

"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you  
And now you're starting to criticize little things I do  
It makes me just feel like crying  
'Cause baby, something beautiful's dyin'."

Slider twiddles around Mav, placing his back to Ice and putting a hand on Mav's elbow.

"You lost that lovin' feelin'  
Whoa, that lovin' feelin'  
You lost that lovin' feelin'  
Now it's gone, gone, gone, whoa-oh."

Someone joins him in the chorus and Ice starts to think about that lake or river he heard about not too long ago. That one that chews and spits out people after dunking them underwater for just the right amount of time for death to occur. Now, he just had to figure out how to knock out two full grown males long enough to transport them to said body of water. He blocks out the scene to focus on some devious and malevolent planning.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby  
I beg you please, please, please, please  
I need your love, need your love  
I need your love, I need your love  
So bring it on back, so bring it on back  
Bring it on back, bring it on back."

Mav is smiling now, the way he only smiles at Ice. The way that takes his breath away because his smile is so warm and bright that the sun and every other existing star in the whole expanse of the universe is immediately eclipsed. Ice feels real anger pool in his stomach. He stands.

 _'That's my smile. Mine. How dare he smile my smile at that riffraff?'_ Tom clenches his jaws, a smoldering fire melting the ice in his eyes.

"Bring back that lovin' feelin'  
Whoa, that lovin' feelin'  
Bring back that lovin' feelin'  
'Cause it's gone, gone, gone  
And I can't go on, whoa-oh."

Slider smirks, eyes glinting with satisfaction as he watches Ice walk across the yard towards them. He pulls Maverick into a side hug, grinning charmingly at the brunet. Slider laughs haughtily at the way his pilot sends a killer glare his way.

Ice hurries his steps but frowns when he collides with another man. He growls underneath his breath when he notices who it is.

"Heyo, Kazansky." Wolfman steadies himself by placing a hand on Ice's shoulder, grinning widely. "That's some good singing, never knew Slider had it in him." He jokes as he gestures to said man.

Slider finishes the song and drags Mav to the table containing the alcohol. He makes a suggestive gesture with his lips as he brings the bottle of beer to his mouth, Mav laughs.

Ice practically shoves Wolfman from his way. He hurries to his RIO, who's pushing his beer bottle to Mav's face.

"I'd definitely get down on my knees for you, Maverick. What do you say I show just how loving I can get?" He leers at Maverick's body, not hiding his intentions.

Slider's hand is intercepted by a knife being dug into the table, just between his middle finger and forefinger. Slider looks down at the knife, frowning as he removes his hand from the table.

"Sorry about that." Ice drawls. "You seem to be enjoying the beverage selection." He nods at Slider as he slings his arm around Mav, standing to his full height and puffing his chest out.

Slider smirks. "Company's not too bad either." He says while looking at Mav.

"Don't I know it!" Mav chuckles. "Ice is here." He puts his arm on Ice's hips, leaning into him slightly.

Smugness blooms in Ice's chest, he grins like the cat that ate the canary at Slider. "We should go, we've got that thing tomorrow." He says.

Maverick frowns. "What thing?"

" _The_ thing." Ice growls.

"Oh!" Realization dawns on Mav's face. "The thing! That thing for the thing. The thing's thing." He nods.

Slider looks puzzled at Maverick's rant while Ice nods.

Ice hands his car keys to Maverick. "Here, go start the car."

Maverick nods and shakes Slider's hand before parting.

"You guys are weird as fuck." Slider comments as he watches Mav leave.

Ice gives him a too sweet smile, the kind that makes you feel like you're about to be eaten alive. "You should stop drinking, Slider." He puts a hand on his RIO's shoulder. "Don't wanna find yourself falling in some random ditch...because of intoxication, now do you?" Ice digs his fingers into his friend's shoulder, his voice casual as if he were discussing the weather.

Slider looks down at his beer for a few second and then places it carefully on the table. "Yeah." he nods dumbly.

"See you around, Kerner." He gives Slider one last smile and claps him on the back before following his wingman out of the party.

Hollywood and Wolfman join Slider's sides, both of them grinning widely.

"So?" Wolfman asks.

"I think I shit myself." Slider responds while still following Ice's retreating back.

Hollywood guffaws loudly but stops when he realizes the other two are looking at him. Slider grinning and Wolfman with an odd glint in his eyes. Hollywood winces.

_'Well, fuck.'_   
  


____  
  
  


"So, Mitchell," Hollywood voices as he plops down next to Maverick. "What was that about the mig?" He spreads his legs so his thigh is touching Maverick's.

"That was almost three years ago." Mav deadpans.

"Yeah, but y'know, all that Top Gun work and then the Layton thing. Didn't have time to ask you properly." Hollywood puts his hands up defensively.

Ice watches them from the kitchen aisle, where he sips on his lemonade slowly. His ice blue eyes glaring daggers at the area where his Maverick's leg and Hollywood's leg touch.

"Well," Mav starts "what do you wanna know?"

"The inverted thing, must've been pretty _rousing._ " He wiggles his eyebrows.

Ice prays -for Hollywood's sake- that the conversation isn't going where he thinks is going. Two dead former friends would surely be a hassle to deal with.

"You be it was! I still have the polaroid, framed it and everything. Just to shove it in Ice's face." Mav winks at Ice, who gives Hollywood a smug but discreet smirk.

"Well, I too know a thing or two about being inverted. And let me tell ya, it makes pretty me roused alright." Hollywood's hand is precariously close to Mav's crotch.

Maverick slaps his hand away, laughing at Rick's antics. Hollywood gives him a playful smirk.

Ice finishes his lemonade in a big gulp and stands from his seat. With each step, a new plan of tortu- justice fills his mind. He flops himself between the two men, breaking them apart. Ice places his big hand where Hollywood's was, massaging Mav's thigh softly.

"Hey, Ice." Tom smirks at the tremble in Hollywood's voice. "What brings you here?" The darker blond goes for nonchalance.

"I _live_ here." Ice gives him a toothy smile.

"You do? Hm, I'll be damned!" Hollywood exclaims. "See, that's why you need to open up more you frosty bastard. I would've never guessed that you live here." He gives a fake laugh.

"Hollywood, you literally told me 'nice house' just as you entered." Mav laughs beside Ice.

The brunet had quietly intertwined his fingers with Ice's. The blond had unconsciously responded by caressing Mav's knuckles before holding his hand in a soft grip.

Hollywood notices this and smirks evilly. _'Just one more poke.'_ He laughs diabolically in his mind. "Say, Mav, you ever heard of 69-"

Ice elbows Hollywood's ribs with more force than necessary, making the end of his sentence incoherent.

"-ow! Sweet mother of God! Fuck!" Hollywood clutches at his ribs.

Mav cringes while Ice smirks.

"What's with you?" Mav turns his head towards Hollywood.

"Don't...worry...about...it." Hollywood huffs out. "Back pain, comes and goes." He slides to the right, putting a safe distance between himself and the blond menace next to him.

"You should totally ask Ice for a massage, then. He's got the most amazing -and gentle- hands in the world." Maverick offers with a nod.

"No, that's not nec-"

Ice's grin widens. "Of course, Buddy. I'll have you fixed up in no time." His voice is sickeningly sweet, like those beautiful flowers that lure flies in only to cruelly devour them.

 _'In a coffin, preferably.'_ Ice doesn't add this, not with Mav present.

Hollywood gulps out almost comically as he gives the couple a forceful smile, squeaking quietly when he notices the evil gleam in Ice's eyes.

Half an hour later, Iceman bids Hollywood goodbye with a wide smile, his eyes holding a terrifying glint that is nothing like the **_'ice-cold, no mistakes'_** person everyone claims him to be.

Hollywood runs to his car and speeds it beyond legal limits, wincing everytime he remembers the crunch of his bones under Ice's 'gentle hands'.

 _'Gentle my ass.'_ He snorts.

Wolf laughs as he greets Hollywood at the door; big, thunderous guffaws as his pilot limps into the house, one hand clutching his back. Hollywood only glares at him in return and threatens to make him sleep on the couch. That proves enough to silence Wolfman.

Leonard later apologizes by kissing his way up Hollywood's spine and then curling around his back, his arms tightly coiled around his waist. Rick smiles, settling back comfortably against the warmth of his partner, suddenly not angry at all -not that he ever was in the first place-

"You're still doing it tomorrow."

Leonard curses. It's Rick's turn to laugh.  
  


____  
  
  


Wolfman leans back against Maverick's back, sighing in content at the warmth of the steam around them.

"Hey, Wolf." Maverick shoves back Wolf, making him lean back harder into the brunet man.

"You'd make a comfortable pillow, Mitchell." Leonard drawls, placing his head on Mav's shoulder.

"Nope." Maverick responds. "I move around too much."

"Don't worry, I can tame ya." The blond RIO whispers in Mav's ear. "I'm not called Wolfman for nothin'." He turns around to sit behind Maverick, his knees bracketing the brunet's hips.

"I'm dangerous, Wolf. No one can tame me." Maverick bites back.

"You say that 'cause you haven't been the lamb to my insatiable wolf." Leonard tousles Mav's hair, leaving his hands there for a second too long.

Ice walks out of the shower whistling a merry tune to himself. That had been a nice shower, if only Mav could've joined him. A smile settles on his lips at the though of Mav, his Mav.

The whistling turns into a choked sound as he rounds the corner and his eyes narrow to slits. He adds 'Leonard Wolfe' to his list and underlines it in red for good measure.

"C'mon, Mav. I promise not to bite too hard." He puts his hat on and lowers his towel to a flimsy knot above his crotch, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Don't tell me you've never had a cowboy fantasy?"

"Now that I think about it, I've always wanted to ride a horse." Mav replies thoughtfully.

Hollywood almost face palms right there and then. "Horses aren't the only thing you can ride down South." He places both hands on Mav's shoulders and leans in close to the fleshy spot behind his ear.

Ice rips Hollywood away from Mav, shoving him none too gently into the lockers behind them. "Shove off, Wolf." He growls.

"I don't know, Kazansky." Wolf puts a finger on chin as he pretends to think about it. "Mav here looks like he hasn't been properly entertained in a long time." He leans back against the lockers, thrusting his hips up.

Ice chuckles darkly. _'You should have seen him writhing underneath me last night.'_ He can't help but think. "I don't think Mav would find anything of... _that_ entertaining." He says disdainfully.

"Actually, I think it's pretty neat. Goose and I used to do it all the time." Mav pipes in.

Both Wolf's and Ice's heads whip in Maverick's direction, eyes wide as plates.

"You mean you and Goose were..." Leo trails off. "You two..." he frowns.

Ice shakes his head, gagging at the mental images that invade his mind.

"Yeah, we used to watch horse races together." Mav says with a wistful smile.

Hollywood sighs in relief and Ice's hand wipes the sweat that had gathered in his forehead.

"Don't even let me get started on their stamina." Wolfman continues, grinning. "And their size. After all, everything is bigger down in Texas." He grabs at his crotch obscenely.

Ice turns to glare at him, remembering his revenge plans. "Aren't trampling accidents common too?" He smiles innocently.

"Umm no?" Wolfman backs into the locker, suddenly not feeling virile anymore.

"But they could be." Ice flashes him a grin.

Mav stretches behind them and stands. "I'm tired." He yawns.

"Oh you'll be tired alright." Leo wiggles his eyebrows.

Ice hisses something in Wolf's ear and then smiles softly at Maverick, all malice gone from his eyes. "You wanna head home?"

Mav blinks sleepily, Ice mentally coos at the sight, and nods.

"Okay. You can wait for me outside, I won't take long." The soft smile illuminating his face doesn't vanish until Mav is out of the locker room. And when he's gone, it turns into a shark like grin that has Wolf seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"Now, what were we discussing again?" Ice claps Leo in the shoulder, pretending to act friendly.

"Horse races?" Leo suggests hopefully before immediately ducking his head at Ice's hellish gaze.  
  


____  
  
  


"I'm not going near Maverick ever again." Leo grumbles.

Slider frowns. "Why? It's not like he actually did anything to you."

"I would like all eight inches of dick intact, thank you very much." Wolfman responds like it should be obvious.

Hollywood's eyes widen comically and he looks down at his boyfriend's crotch before patting him in the thigh in consolation.

"Okay but who won?" Slider asks.

"I did." Hollywood speaks, raising his hand and everything. "I mean, he gave me a killer massage. Literally. And he only threatened you guys, fork over them 50 bucks." He makes a beckoning motion with his hand.

"Oh hell no! He threatened to cut my dick off!" Wolf cries out.

"Yeah? Well, he was going throw me into a ditch. That's seriously life-threatening. You can live without you dick." Slider says.

"But Hollywood can't! So that's twice the damage." Wolf shouts indignantly.

Slider barks out a laugh.

"Shut up." Hollywood hisses menacingly in Wolf's ear. "Anyway, I actually sustained physical damage, which makes me the rightful winner." He argues.

"The bet was who could make the Iceman the most irritated." Slider says drily.

"Exactly!" Hollywood says while snapping a finger in Slider's face. "I made him the most mad, dude almost broke my back." He mutters while rubbing his back.

Silence envelops the room as the three males look at each other intensely. You could almost hear the cricket noises as the silence progressed beyond normal limits and into awkwardness. After a while, Wolfman is the first one to speak.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

Hollywood and Slider can only nod.  
  


____


End file.
